Russian Roulette
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Bagi Ichimatsu, hidup ini seperti pemainan judi Russian Roulette; yang sial, mati. / for Challenge [#IamCrack2016; OsoIchi] / AU!assassin. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


Berdiri diatas tumpukan mayat?

Menginjak lantai yang becek karena genangan darah?

Menghancurkan organ tubuh?

Sudah biasa bagi dirinya—Ichimatsu Matsuno. Tatapan dingin dan hampa jelas khasnya. Pembunuh berdarah dingin adalah pekerjaannya.

"Hidup itu itu seperti _Russian Roulette_. Jika sial, kau mati."

Ichimatsu melempar pistol yang ia pegang sembarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan kesialanmu adalah, seseorang membencimu dan mengutusku kemari."

.

.

.

.

-"-"-

 **Rating:**

 _T_

 **Genre:**

 _Angst, Crime_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Absurd. Maksa. Random. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Bahasa amberegul dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _OsoIchi. BoyxBoy._

 _AU!assassin._

 _Death chara._

 _(Nggak ada hubungannya sama perjudian btw, cerita ini nggak mengandung kegiatan perjudian.)_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Osomatsu-san © Fujio Akatsuka_

 _Russian Roulette © meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu a.k.a Kousawa Alice_

 _[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.]_

-"-"-

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Bagi Ichimatsu, hidup ini seperti pemainan judi Russian Roulette; yang sial, mati. / for Challenge [#IamCrack2016; OsoIchi] /_ _AU!assassin._ _Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

-"-"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah masa yang kejam.

Masa dimana pembunuhan adalah legal.

Takkan ada polisi yang mencarimu—jelas, orang-orang yang 'mengaku' penegak hukum itu lebih memilih bermain _poker_ didalam sebuah bar minum daripada membekuk para penjahat diluar sana.

 _'Kill or die'_ adalah hukum alam yang berlaku.

Jangan terkejut jika kalian mencium bau amis dan busuk ataupun mendapati genangan darah di gang-gang sempit ataupun rumah-rumah kosong. Malah kalau kalian beruntung, kalian akan mendapati tubuh—baik utuh ataupun hanya potongannya—di tempat-tempat tersebut.

Masih dengan balutan celana _training_ dan _hoodie_ ungu juga masker yang menutupi wajahnya, Ichimatsu melangkah tenang keluar dari sebuah rumah besar—tempat dimana ia menjalankan misi terakhirnya hari ini. Cukup melelahkan karena hari ini ia harus 'membereskan' lima calon mayat—yang kini sudah sungguhan menjadi 'mayat'.

"Sudah selesai?"

Ichimatsu membalas tanpa menoleh ke asal suara, "Ya."

Orang itu berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ichimatsu yang sudah berjalan duluan. "Bagaimana?"

"Hanya kumpulan pecundang," balas Ichimastu sembari mempercepat langkahnya—tak ingin diikuti.

Menyadari Ichimatsu mempercepat langkah, orang tersebut tak mau kalah—ia tetap mengikuti langkah Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu mendecih. Yang disebelahnya berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Lama. Hampir sepanjang perjalanan keduanya berjalan beriringan, tapi tak satupun yang berusaha mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Osomatsu _-nii-san_?"—tapi Ichimatsu tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari ada maksud lain dari orang disampingnya ini.

Osomatsu nyengir, "Peka sekali, Ichimatsu."

Yang bersangkutan tak tertarik menyahut.

Hening sejenak, sampai kemudian Osomatsu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman biasa melainkan senyuman miris. Ichimatsu mengangkat alis.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk jadi seperti ini...," bisik Osomatsu pelan. Ia menatap lurus ke jalanan, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa pandangannya menerawang.

"Dan aku juga tidak memintamu untuk peduli," balasan dingin dilontarkan oleh Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu mendengus pelan. "Aku tetap tak setuju, Ichimatsu. Aku tahu kau masih terganggu karena kejadian _'dia'_ —"

Omongan Osomatsu terputus ketika sebilah pisau berkilat tajam menempel di lehernya. "Kau. Tidak. Tahu. Apa. Apa."

Suara Ichimatsu terdengar sangat dingin. Ia menekankan seluruh kata-katanya.

"Mengancamku, Ichimatsu?"

Tanpa kata, pisau ditempelkan semakin dalam. Itu memperjelas jawaban Ichimatsu atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Tapi—

 _Bruk._

"Berani mengancam bosmu sendiri, hm?"

—Osomatsu jauh lebih berpengalaman, tentu saja.

Dengan cepat, Osomatsu berputar dan membalik keadaan. Ia memojokkan Ichimatsu di dinding pagar bata, pisau yang dipegang kini berganti pemilik. Seringai terpatri di wajah sang kakak, sang adik hanya bisa meringis ketika pisau ditempelkan ke dagunya.

"Jadi, sekarang, Ichimatsu yang manis berani mengancamku? Hee~" Osomatsu makin merapat—perlahan mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Satu tangannya menarik turun masker yang menutupi wajah Ichimatsu. "Kau harus dihukum~"

"Oi, mau apa—"

Omongan Ichimatsu terputus karena sebuah ciuman membungkamnya. Pisau tadi dibuang entah kemana—itu tidak penting, toh menancap ke kepala seseorang juga takkan ada yang peduli.

Hanya ciuman singkat yang tak menguras tenaga—Osomatsu segera melepaskan pangutannya. Tapi ciuman tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat kaget sehingga Ichimatsu tak sempat mengambil nafas, iapun tersengal, berusaha mengatur nafasnya—dan juga detak jantungnya.

Osomatsu mengangkat dagu Ichimatsu dengan telunjuknya, memaksa keduanya saling bertatapan. Ichimatsu meringis tak suka.

"Kau tahu," nafas Osomatsu menerpa wajah Ichimatsu. "Aku tak suka melihatmu memaksakan diri."

"Aku tak memaksakan diri."

" _'Dia'_ takkan senang mengetahui kau jadi seperti sekarang, Ichimatsu."

Ichimatsu menggeretakkan giginya. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tangan Osomatsu dengan kasar dan memberi tatapan pembunuh yang mengerikan. Kalau saja yang dihadapannya bukan Osomatsu, orang itu sudah pasti akan lari terbirit-birit.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak tahu apa-apa, Osomatsu _-nii-san_."

Osomatsu mendengus keras. Adiknya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja." Osomatsu kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Ichimatsu yang masih bersandar pada dinding pagar.

—tapi, belum jauh melangkah, Osomatsu tiba-tiba berbalik dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, ya! Hukumanmu tadi belum selesai. Datanglah ke ruanganku nanti ketika kau kembali, Ichimatsu."

Setelah menyunggingkan seulas senyum misterius, Osomatsu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

Osomatsu Matsuno tahu pasti betapa kejamnya dunia ini.

Tangan berlumur darah menandakan sebuah dosa besar baru saja ia lakukan.

Persetan.

Mana peduli ia akan dosa. Ia hanya ingin bisa tetap hidup bersama saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

Harusnya begitu.

.

.

Osomatsu Matsuno tak pernah ingin siapapun dari keluarganya menjadi seperti dirinya.

Tidak.

Cukup ia saja yang berlumur dosa. Ia akan menanggung semuanya.

Ia tak pernah ingin Ichimatsu mengikuti jalan yang ia pilih, tapi adiknya itu keras kepala. Dilarangpun ia akan tetap melakukannya secara diam-diam. Itu membuat Osomatsu dengan berat hati mensetujui adiknya bergabung dengan aliansi miliknya.

Aliansi bagi para _assassin_ —pembunuh bayaran.

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

"Tugas baru lagi?"

"Hn." Jawaban terlampau tak niat. Ichimatsu masih sibuk mengemasi persenjataannya.

Osomatsu meraih beberapa bilah _dagger_ yang tergeletak di meja lainnya, memutar-mutarnya dengan lincah—mirip pemain sirkus. Tapi tampaknya Ichimatsu tak tertarik dengan pertunjukkan apapun dan mengabaikan kakaknya.

Segera setelah semua peralatan yang ia butuhkan telah ia simpan—di balik pakaiannya—dengan rapi, Ichimatsu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, melewati Osomatsu, sampai kemudian—

"Aku akan ikut."

—pernyataan Osomatsu menghentikan langkahnya.

Ichimatsu berbalik, mendapati sang kakak menyunggingkan cengiran lebar.

"Tak butuh. Kau bawa sial." Niat baik ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Apa-apaan itu, aku tidak bawa sial, kok." Osomatsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengajukan protes.

Hening cukup lama. Ichimatsu sendiri tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Osomatsu masih menunggu sang adik bereaksi.

"Kau tahu _Russian Roulette_?"

"Ng? Ya, tentu saja."

Ichimatsu berbalik, menatap kakaknya. Mata itu masih tetap sayu, tapi terlihat kilat keseriusan disana.

"Kau tahu, Osomatsu _-nii-san_ , hidup ini seperti _Russian Roulette_."

"Maksudmu?"

Pandangan Ichimatsu beralih ke kaca jendela yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. "Di masa ini, yang sial, mati. Sial karena seseorang membencimu, dan yang lainnya sial karena—" Ichimatsu menahan nafas sejenak. "—dia berada di tempat itu pada waktu yang tidak tepat."

Kembali hening.

.

.

.

.

"Menurutku kau salah, Ichimatsu."

Ichimatsu kembali menatap Osomatsu yang melipat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Ia mengerenyit.

"Semua yang kukatakan itu benar, _nii-san_."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Dari semua yang terjadi selama ini."

Osomatsu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Yang kau ketahui hanya sebagian kecil dari kehidupan, Ichimatsu. Kau tak tahu apa-apa."

.

.

 _BHUAGH!_

"KAU SELALU BERSIKAP SOK TAHU! KAU MENYEBALKAN, OSOMATSU-NII-SAN!"

Berhasil mendaratkan sebuah bogem mentah ke wajah sang kakak, Ichimatsu segera melangkah keluar.

Ia takkan meminta maaf.

.

.

.

.

Osomatsu menatap punggung adiknya menjauh sembari mengusap pipinya yang memerah terkena hantaman buku-buku jari yang bersangkutan.

Sakit.

Ichimatsu sungguhan marah.

Tapi Osomatsu mengatakan itu sungguh-sungguh.

Ia benar lebih tahu daripada Ichimatsu.

Ia sudah lebih dulu merasakan pahitnya membunuh.

Ia mengerti sekali pekerjaan seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Tapi Ichimatsu takkan mendengarkannya.

Diliriknya meja tempat Ichimatsu berkemas tadi. Ada secarik kertas disana. Osomatsu meraih kertas tersebut, dan yang didapatinya didalam kertas tersebut membuat matanya membulat.

.

.

.

.

"Gawat!"

—Ichimatsu dalam masalah.

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

Nafas itu tersengal.

Entah sudah seberapa jauh Ichimatsu berlari, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar derap langkah ikut berlari dibelakang sana.

Sial. Mana ia tahu ini hanya jebakan.

Tak ada yang harus dibunuh. Justru ia sendiri yang akan dibunuh.

 _Sial._

Pandangannya mulai kabur.

 _Sial._

Takkan ada yang menolongnya.

 _SIAL!_

 _Gyut._

Dan Ichimatsu dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik.

.

.

 _Aaah..._

 _Aku tertangkap, ya...?_

.

.

 _Berarti, aku akan mati...?_

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichimatsu?"

Suara itu mengembalikan kesadaran Ichimatsu ke dunia nyata. Ia tahu pasti suara siapa itu—siapa lagi kalau buka Osomatsu. Dan begitu pandangannya mulai fokus, Ichimatsu menyadari ia berada dalam rengkuhan sang kakak.

Iapun refleks memberontak. "Ap—! Kenap—uph!"

"Ssh."

Tepat setelah Osomatsu membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya, tersengar suara samar.

"Oi, kemana dia?!"

"Dia menghilang!"

"Apa mungkin berbelok kesana?!"

"Cepat cari dia!"

Begitu suara derap kaki mulai menjauh, Osomatsu akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ichimatsu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Nada suara Ichimatsu jelas menyatakan ketidaksukaan.

Tapi Osomatsu justru menyunggingkan cengiran lebar, "Tidak ingin berterima kasih dulu pada kakakmu yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu ini?"

Ichimatsu memalingkan wajahnya. "Huh."

Keduanya kembali larut dalam keheningan. Ichimatsu meringkuk menekuk lututnya, sementara Osomatsu lebih memilih menenggak menatap langit malam tanpa bintang melalui celah di antara dua gedung.

Akhirnya Osomatsu membuka suara. "Oi..."

"Apa?"

 _Pluk._ "Pakai itu."

Ichimatsu menyingkirkan benda yang dilempar Osomatsu dari wajahnya, kemudian menatap heran benda tersebut. "Jubah hitam...?"

"Cepat pakai. Mereka mulai berjalan kemari lagi."

Ketika suara derap kaki berlari terdengar mendekat, Ichimatsu segera memakai jubah yang diberikan Osomatsu dan menaikkan tudungnya.

 _Dor!_

"Lari!" Osomatsu yang sudah berdiri duluan segera menarik tangan Ichimatsu sembari menaikkan tudung jubahnya.

Kali ini Ichimatsu tidak protes dan segera mengikuti langkah sang kakak. Ia sendiri tak mau tertangkap, jadi ini bisa dibilang satu-satunya pilihan.

—terlebih, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tak ingin Osomatsu juga tertangkap.

Lari.

Lari.

Dua pasang kaki itu terus berlari menghindari peluru yang bertubi-tubi mengarah pada mereka.

"Hei, Ichimatsu..."

Ichimatsu yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyahut hanya melirik Osomatsu dan memberi kode bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Ada tiga alasan bagaimana seseorang bisa mati di masa kita sekarang."

 _Dor!_

Menunduk sedikit untuk menghindari peluru yang hendak menembus kepalanya, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Dua diantaranya sudah pernah kau sebutkan. Dan satu lagi—"

Ichimatsu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Osomatsu meloncat kearahnya—mendorong pundaknya menjauh, lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Orang itu mati karena ia sudah memperhitungkan bahwa ia akan mati saat itu juga."

 _Dor!_

Peluru itu menembus perut Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu sontak menahan nafas. Osomatsu terbatuk darah.

"Larilah... Dan teruslah hidup..."

Osomatsu tersenyum.

Cengkraman pada pundaknya terlepas. Tubuh Osomatsu jatuh ke tanah. Ichimatsu tidak sempat berpikir lagi ketika sebuah peluru menyerempet wajahnya. Ia kembali berlari—seperti yang diminta Osomatsu.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara dibelakangnya;

"Kita menembaknya!"

"Bagus! Bos pasti akan senang!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang satunya?"

"Biarkan saja. Kita sudah mendapatkan yang kita cari."

 _Tidak._

 _Salah._

 _Akulah yang kalian cari._

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak._

 _Aku harus kembali._

 _Aku harus menolong Osomatsu_ -nii-san.

 _Lepaskan kakakku._

 _Hei, kaki, berhentilah berlari._

 _Jangan mengkhianatiku._

 _HEI!_

 _TIDAK!_

 _BIARKAN AKU BERBALIK DAN MENYELAMATKAN KAKAKKU!_

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi berusaha menerobos kedua kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan pupil dengan cahaya yang masuk.

 _Kenapa terang sekali?_

 _Apa cuaca cerah ini berusaha mengejekku?_

Ichimatsu menegakkan punggungnya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

 _Sudah berapa lama sejak saat itu?_

Ichimatsu bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke rumahnya—tahu-tahu saja ia sudah menemukan wajah khawatir Choromatsu menyambutnya. Kakaknya itu kemudian membopong tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Sejak hari itu, Ichimatsu tak pernah keluar dari kamar. Bangun tidur, ia akan hanya meringkuk di kasurnya. Sesekali menatap keluar jendela yang sudah terbuka begitu ia terbangun—ia tak tahu siapa yang membukanya, mungkin Choromatsu.

Ia meratapi ketidakberdayaannya.

Meratapi kenyataan bahwa keegoisannya telah membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting—yang kini telah menjadi dua orang.

Dan juga—

—meratapi kata-kata terakhir Osomatsu.

.

.

 _Cklek._

"Oh? Kau bangun lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, Ichimatsu."

Choromatsu masuk dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air. Ia kemudian meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil disamping kasur Ichimatsu. Tapi, bukannya langsung keluar, Choromatsu justru duduk di pinggiran kasur, menatap iba adiknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak."

Choromatsu menghela nafas pelan. "Makanlah. Sudah 3 hari kau tidak makan. Kau bisa mati."

"Aku lebih ingin mati—"

.

 _'Larilah... Dan teruslah hidup...'_

.

Ichimatsu terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tahu," Ichimatsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Choromatsu. "Aku iri pada Osomatsu _-nii-san_."

Pandangan heran Ichimatsu lontarkan atas pernyataan Choromatsu barusan. _Apa maksudnya itu?_

"Hari itu, tiba-tiba saja Osomatsu _-nii-san_ mendatangiku. Wajahnya terlihat panik, dan ia berkata bahwa kau dalam bahaya. Dan sejujurnya akupun ingin seperti Osomatsu _-nii-san_. Melindungimu."

Medengarnya, Ichimatsu terperangah.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku jelas hanya akan menghambatmu. Karena itu, sebelum ia pergi, ia mengatakan," Choromatsu menarik nafas dalam, sebelum kemudian memberikan tatapan serius pada sang adik dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. " _'Karena aku akan mati, tolong jaga Ichimatsu, ya, Choromatsu.'_ Dan ia mengatakan itu dengan senyuman lebar, menggambarkan suatu kebanggaan. Aku iri."

Ichimatsu terdiam. Ia kemudian menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Karena itu—"

Sebuah sendok menerobos paksa mulut Ichimatsu.

"OHOK."

"—makanlah! Aku bertanggung jawab atas kau, tahu!"

Setelah menyodokkan sebuah sendok berisi bubur hangat dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan kedalam mulut Ichimatsu, Choromatsu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Ichimatsu sendirian—lagi.

.

.

.

.

" _'Seseorang mati karena perhitungan'_..." Ichimatsu bergumam begitu melepaskan sendok dari mulutnya. Pandangannya menerawang kearah pintu yang dilewati Choromatsu tadi.

Osomatsu sudah tahu ia akan mati.

Ichimatsu tak mengerti. Kalau begitu, kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum menghadapi kematian?

 _Aku tak mengerti._

 _Aku tak mengerti._

 _Akutakmengertiakutakmengertiakutakmengerti—_

.

.

 _'Ada tiga alasan bagaimana seseorang bisa mati di masa kita sekarang.'_

 _'Dua diantaranya sudah pernah kau sebutkan.'_

.

.

Ah.

Ia mengerti sekarang.

.

.

 _'Menurutku kau salah, Ichimatsu.'_

"Hahaha, kau benar. Aku salah."

Memikirkannya, Ichimatsu terkekeh. Berpikir betapa bodoh kakaknya itu; mengorbankan diri hanya untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa hidup itu tak seperti yang selama ini Ichimatsu yakini.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, selamat. Kau berhasil, _nii-san_."

.

.

Benar.

Hidup tidaklah lagi seperti sebuah permainan Russian Roulette dimana yang tak beruntung yang akan mati.

Tindakan Osomatsu menghancurkan teori itu.

Ada juga orang yang mati karena perhitungan—seperti yang dikatakan Osomatsu.

Atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan—

.

.

—memberikan nyawanya pada orang lain.

Memberikan orang itu kesempatan untuk hidup.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan 'dia' saat itu.

Kini Ichimatsu sepenuhnya mengerti.

.

.

Ichimatsu melirik mangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis. Entah sejak kapan perutnya bergemuruh minta diisi.

Akhirnya iapun menyendok bubur dalam mangkuk, dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...enak."

Yang pasti, ia tahu—

.

.

.

.

—ia harus tetap hidup.

.

.

.

.

 _End._

-"-"-

 **A/N:** ...ha.

Ini apaan.

Kok gaada feelsnya.

Angst macam apa ini.

Syudahlah.

Gatau ini kenapa OsoIchi malah nyempil ChoroIchi.

Gatau juga ini kenapa Oso enak banget kalau dibikin mati.

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH— /digorok

Fix. Banyak ini plotholenya. Ini semua gegara 'dia', saya terlalu niat bikin dia-entah-siapa-itu nggak diketahui identitasnya sih.

Tabok aja saya. Tabok.

Karena ini harem!Ichi dan saya pikir bakal berbelit-belit kalau semua pairnya dibikin satu cerita, akhirnya saya cuma ambil OsoIchi sebagai fokus utamanya, ChoroIchi sebagai ending, dan charaxIchi sebagai slight.

Ada yang mau tebak-tebakan siapa 'dia' itu? Yang bener berhadiah piring cantik, lho— /GAK

Udahlah, ini A/N nyampah banget. Pokoknya ini bakal ada prekuelnya, kok. Entah siapa charaxIchi itu jadinya nanti, just wait and see~ /wink/

Sekian dari saya. Mind to review-ssu~? :3

Tebar cintah,

Kousawa Alice.


End file.
